User blog:Eliderautor/The Kill™ Bros. - A User Fic
The phone's cry bounded throughout the house. A ringing that echoed through the halls and to the ears of the women in black. One looked up from her laptop, curiosity in her faded eyes. "Did you hear that, bro?" The girl on her other side looked up, locking eyes with the other female. "Yeah, bro." She brushed a dark lock behind her ear. "I think we just got ourselves a new job." (an assassin user fanfic written by ellie and aria) Chapter One The man's voice on the other end of the phone was staticky. You could barely hear him through the noise. "You don't need to see me," he began, his voice throaty and off, "but I bet you want to see me. I bet you want to know who I am." They could hear the smile in his voice. "No," the first girl said shortly. "We don't care about who you are. We just want the money." He wasn't shutting up, though. "No, I can hear the wanting in your voice. You wish to see my face... but you can't. That's part of the deal." He started laughing, this weird stranger. It sounded like he would break down in a coughing fit. The girls shot one another a look that said, "Really?" The second girl took the hand from the first, mouthing, "I'll do this." Then she pressed the phone to her ear and barked, "Yeah. Sure. We totally care about your face or whatever. Now give us the gig before we hang up and you have to do the dirty work yourself." She sounded like she didn't have a care in the world - perfect for this kind of job. If the stranger on the phone wasn't sure by then that they were the best assassins on the market, he was positive now. Recomposing himself, the stranger cleared his throat. "Alright, alright. What I was getting on to was... There's someone I need you to take out." First spoke again. "We realized that already. This isn't our first show, buster. Give us a name, address, and the green. No money in the deal? No work done." She flicked her dark bangs out of her face. He sighed. The women could tell that he was already getting bored with them. They talked things through before attacking. (Second did, at least. First was a bit more... Impulsive. Not a bad thing in this job, though. She just didn't think about covering her tracks as much.) "I'll pay you a million to do this. That's right. A million - cash. Don't ask me where I got it. Just know that I have it and am willing to give it all up if you take this guy out." A silence washed over the women. A million? For a single body? "Who is he?" First could hear her heart beating. She had a feeling Second could hear it, too. "His name is Zenite and I want him dead." First and Second exchanged a look with one another. They could hear the southern twang to his words, so strong that it broke through the crackling on the other end of the line. This guy meant business. "He works at a publishing company. Doubt you've heard of it before - small town deal. It's called Matagorda because one of the founders lived in Texas or something and liked the name of that city. Don't know why. Texas obviously is inferior to one of the ''better ''southern states." Second thought he sounded cocky. First thought he sounded annoying. "Not my point. He works there from nine to six Monday through Friday. Find a way in, take him out, and get out if you can. Then you'll have your money and I'll have no blood on my hands." That smile reappeared in his voice again. The women nodded. "Understood." "Oh, and what're your names? Just to... Keep in touch. I like to know who I'm working with, after all." First laughed before saying, "Like I'd give up our identities over the phone. You could be a cop for all we know. Let's just say... I'm Fabel Haft. And this is my partner..." "Hannah Coldwell," Second interrupted. Fabel shot her a confused look. ''Hannah? That's not your usual alias. ''But she brushed it aside and continued speaking. "You can refer to us as the Kill™ Bros." "Nice to meet you, Bros. Good luck." Fabel almost hung up the phone when she heard something. A faint voice, whispering something in that same southern drawl. "This call never happened." And the line cut, leaving Fabel and Hannah alone. Immediately, Fabel turned to her partner. "What was that, bro? Hannah's not your alias. What are you even thinking?" She had venom in her voice, but she tried to calm herself. This was her bro she was talking to. Not some customer who hadn't paid in time and was leaving the pair hanging by a thread. "Sorry. I just... It's not like you to do something like that so impulsively." Hannah had already sat down. She was picking at her nails. "Oh, it wasn't impulsive, bro. You're going to think I'm a genius. There's this girl named Hannah Coldwell. You don't know her, I don't think. But, if we're caught, the police'll think that it was her instead of me." A sly smile crept onto her features. "Smart, right? What would you do without me?" Fabel nodded. She mirrored her smile. "Oh. I get it now. Hannah Coldwell. Sounds familiar..." She shrugged. It didn't matter. Hannah raised an eyebrow. "You ready to get a million dollars?" "I'm always ready, bro." Category:Blog posts